Natsu explores the internet
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Natsu somehow gets his hands on a computer and decides to see what will happen if he searches 'Fairy Tail' on google images...let's just say it doesn't go well. Yeah Sorry for the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Juvia was obsessing over Gray. Cana was drinking her normal barrel of beer. Mira was thinking of different Fairy Tail pairings. Natsu was browsing around the internet. Lucy walked over to him. "What're you doing, Natsu?" Lucy asked him. Lucy looked over his shoulder. He was on Google images. "I wonder what would happen if I searched Fairy Tail." Natsu said. He put Fairy Tail in the search bar on Google images and pressed search. Screenshots, Fan art, photo shopped images, and all sorts of things came up. "Whoa, look at all this stuff." Lucy said, " I didn't know stuff like that would come up." Natsu scrolled down to the point where he started getting into the fan art that will scar you for life.

Lucy looked at the fan art displayed on the page. "Wha.. why the…..why am I doing that to Loki?" Lucy said nervously as she blushed, "We don't have that kind of relationship!" Natsu continued to look at the fan art and said in his mind in a reply to Lucy, "I sure hope you don't."

Natsu scrolled down more. "Wait…. I never did that to Natsu!" Lucy said in a upset tone. "Its just REALLY good fan art." Cana told Lucy. She was standing there the whole time. They studied all the fanart some more. Cana grabbed the mouse from Natsu. She clicked on one of those REALLY good fan arts. "Ah, here's a good one of you and Natsu kissing." Cana said to Lucy. Natsu and Lucy blushed. "Man, that's some really good fan art." Lucy said, "It's scary good." Cana smiled. "You mean you like it?" Cana asked Lucy, "Maybe it's a real picture?" Both of the wizard's blushes deepened. "I wouldn't do that. I mean its Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy's heart sank a little bit.

"Why are you looking at that?" Levy asked Lucy, "I never thought that you were the person to look at that kind of stuff."

Lucy blushed a bit. "Natsu was the one who pulled it up."

Lucy replied, "I see you looking at pictures of you and Gajeel all the time!" Levy blushed. "Well I was just checking on you." she said as she walked off. Lucy sighed and looked back at Natsu.

"I wonder what would happen if I searched Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy.' Natsu said as he searched it. Cana smiled. "You're just getting into the good stuff." Cana said, "Well I'll leave you two be." Cana walked off to find some beer but slipped on Happy rolling in a puddle of apple juice. "Cana!" Lucy said as she ran over to help her, "Are you okay?" Cana rubbed her head. "Yeah I'm okay." Cana replied. "Happy! Why are you in apple juice?!" Lucy said. "Because its fun!" Happy gurgled with a hic at the end. "Are you drunk or something?' Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked over to Natsu, "What are you looking at now?" Lucy looked at the screen. He was looking at a picture another one of those REALLY good NaLu pictures. Lucy hit him with a paper fan provided by Happy. "Why are you looking at that stuff!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "Man your annoying! Why do you think I am?" Natsu said loudly. Lucy was silent. "Because you like me maybe?" Lucy said quietly. 'Correct." Natsu said. He was blushing. Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed. She was silent for a bit. "I love you too." Lucy said so quietly it was almost under her breath. Happy suddenly flew into Lucy's head. "Lucy hold me!' Happy gurgled drunkenly. "No. You're sticky and smell like apple juice." Lucy said. "But its coming!" Happy said and pointed to the basement. "What is?" Lucy asked.

"Levy and Gajeel in the basement!" Happy managed to gurgle out while drinking apple juice. "Are you sure we don't need to take you to a hospital?" Lucy said, "Your pretty drunk on apple juice." Levy and Gajeel came up from the basement. Lucy dropped Happy in amazement. "So the drunken cat was right." She mumbled to herself. Levy walked over to Lucy. "What were you two doing in the basement?" Lucy asked Levy. Levy blushed. "Nothing much." She said. "What about you? You're blushing! I want details." Lucy blushed even more. "Nothing happened!" She stammered. "Yeah well..*hic* Natsu confessed to *hic* Lucy." Happy gurgled/hiced. Lucy quickly covered Happy's mouth and nervously smiled at Levy. "Ohhhh. I see." Levy said with a smile. "Well what did you and Gajeel do?"

Lucy asked. "Oh nothing." Levy said as she blushed. Happy flew into the air and yelled, "Happily ever after!"

"Wait! No! This can't end yet!" Lucy yelled, "There are still things that need to be explained! No! There needs to be a 2nd chapter! Don't come end! Don't co.." THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sat beside Natsu. Natsu, once again, was on the computer. He was playing angry birds. "Why are you playing angry birds?" Lucy asked Natsu in a tired voice. "Because its addicting." Natsu replied, "And I'm bored of looking at fan art." Lucy sighed. "Why are you bored at looking at fan art?" Lucy asked. "Do you want me to look at fan art?" Natsu asked Lucy impatiently. Lucy blushed slightly. "I never said that." She said and turned away.

"Why don't you just go bug Levy or something?" Natsu said. He was concentrating on angry birds at the moment.

"I guess I will. I'm bored anyway." Lucy said as she walked off towards the table where Levy was sitting. Levy looked up from her book as Lucy sat down. "Hi, Lu-chan!" Levy said cheerfully. Lucy sighed and put her head on the table. "More trouble with Natsu?" Levy said with a smile.

Lucy sat up again quickly. "What made you think that?" Lucy asked. "You've looked sad ever since Yesterday. Shouldn't you be happy since Natsu confessed to you?"

Lucy blushed. "He didn't confess to me." She said. "Oh? Then what about what Happy told me?" Levy said. "Never follow the words of a drunken cat." Lucy told Levy, 'What about you and Gajeel? And you still haven't told me about what happened in the basement." Levy blushed. "How about this. If you tell me what happened between you and Natsu in detail, then I'll tell you what happened between me and Gajeel." Levy said. "But didn't you learn everything from Happy?" Lucy asked Levy. "Oh, So the drunken cat was right." Levy said with a smile. "Yes he was." Lucy through her teeth. "Well I want you to tell me everything in detail. Then I'll tell you." Levy said. "Shouldn't you tell Happy since he told you the summed up story?" Lucy asked. "I already did." Levy said, " I gave him a barrel of apple juice instead of the story." Lucy sighed and put her head on the table again. "Fine I'll tell you." Lucy said. "Not right now. I'm in the middle of a good part in twilight." Levy said, "I'll tell you when I'm done." She picked up her book and started reading. Lucy stood up and walked back to Natsu. He was reading fan fiction. "Hey Lucy, I found out that when people pair us together they call it NaLu.' Natsu said. "And when they pair you and Lisanna its called NaLi!" Cana said. "Yeah, but Lisanna and me don't have that kind of relationship." Natsu said. Lucy felt a small triumph in her heart. 'You didn't deny about NaLu though." Levy said who was standing next to Lucy. "I thought you were reading twilight." Lucy said. "I finished it." Levy said, "But why didn't you deny Nalu?" Everyone looked at Natsu. Happy burst into the scene. "Happily ever after!" Happy yelled as he flew into the sky. "No! Not this time!' Lucy yelled and grabbed Happy. "At least wrap it up." Happy said. "Well the answer is kinda obvious." Levy said, "Natsu likes Lucy. But the question is, Does Lucy like Natsu?" Lucy and Natsu blushed. "Well, whats the answer Lucy?" Cana asked Lucy. "I've already given my answer. After he confessed." Lucy said. "Well, why haven't you kissed yet?" Levy asked. Lucy sighed. Her blush was getting deeper by the minute.

"Can we at least do it in private?" Natsu asked. 'Sure. Do what ever you want." Cana said as she walked away. "Give me details afterwards!' Levy said as she followed Cana. "Happy. You too." Lucy said. "Darn. I thought you wouldn't notice." Happy said. He walked off to roll in more apple juice. "Why are we being forced to do this anyway?" Natsu said. "I wouldn't really call it forcing." Lucy said. "I don't really care either way." Natsu said and he kissed Lucy.

"I wonder what they're doing now." Levy said. "Probably making out." Cana said, " By the way, how're things with Gajeel?" Levy smiled. "Just fine." Levy replied. "Happily ever after!' Happy yelled as he flew into the sky. "Oh, Its ending already? Time sure flies.' Levy said. "But we didn't even hear you're story." Cana said. "Oh yea. We didn't. At least my secret is with held." Levy said. THE END.


	3. bonus

It had been a week since the whole Natsu and Lucy thing had happened. Natsu was banned from the computer. Lucy walked over to the table where Levy was sitting. "So Levy," Lucy said, "I never really heard the rest of the story between you and Gajeel."

Levy blushed. "Oh, it was nothing." Levy responded, "Just a rumor." Lucy smiled. "You're blushing." Lucy said. Levy gasped and covered her face with her hands. "Fine, I'll just go ask Happy." Lucy said as she walked away. Levy grabbed Lucy's shirt. "No! Don't!" Levy said . Lucy turned around. "So you're saying I'll get information out of the cat?" Lucy asked. Levy remained silent. 'I've got the drunken cat." Cana said to break the silence, "Here Lucy, you question him." Cana threw Happy to Lucy. "I want my apple juice!" Happy whined. "You'll get your apple juice if you answer our questions." Cana said. "He's sticky I don't want to hold him!" Lucy said and pushed him over to Cana. Levy grabbed Happy. "Don't question him!" Levy said. "Happy, We'll ban you from ever having apple juice again if you don't answer our questions." Cana said. Happy flew from Levy's arms. "Fine." Happy replied. Lucy smiled. "What happened between Levy and Gajeel in the basement?" Cana asked Happy. "Oh, that's easy." Happy said, "They were making out and stuff. Man, they must've been doing it for.." Levy blushed as red as erza's hair and clasped her hands over Happy's mouth. "Oh so that's it huh?" Lucy said as she smiled. Cana folded her arms together and said, "I always knew that was how it was." Levy blushed more. "Happy….Tonight while you sleep…..' Levy said under her breath.

Screams of Happy were heard throughout the night.


End file.
